1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing water droplets from attaching to a vehicle side window adjacent to a windshield plate, particularly during the running of the vehicle in rainy weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for preventing water droplets from attaching to a vehicle side window is disclosed, e.g. in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 62-178,422, 62-178,454 as well as 57-194,162 which corresponds to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 119 358. Here, the apparatus includes a window molding member having a molding main body portion which is mounted on the vehicle body so as to cover a clearance between a side portion of the windshield plate and a vehicle body panel. The main body portion is formed with a flap protruding in the forward direction of the vehicle, i.e. toward the windshield plate. The flap is so arranged that it can be lifted into an open position or lowered into a closed position, either by introducing an appropriate fluid, such as compressed air, working oil or the like, into a hollow cavity of a tubular actuator arranged on the rear surface side of the molding body, or by discharging the fluid from the cavity of the actuator. The flap in its open position forms a groove-like water guide portion during rainy conditions, and is maintained during its closed position in non-rainy conditions.
In the above-mentioned arrangement of the known apparatus, the fluid is introduced during rainy conditions into the hollow cavity of the actuator to lift the flap into the open position to thereby form the groove-shaped water guide portion. Then, the water droplets on the windshield plate are collected into the water guide portion to flow down along the flap, and are effectively prevented from flowing across and beyond the neighboring vehicle body panel. It is thus possible to prevent the droplets from attaching onto the side window and provide undisturbed driver's visual field therethrough.
However, in such a conventional apparatus, since the flap in its open position is directed forwardly of the vehicle, it tends to capture various kinds of solid foreign matters thereby potentially causing physical dangers to pedestrians or motorcyclist. Moreover, in snowfall condition, snow tends to become accumulated in the water guide portion and forms a substantial obstacle to the proper operation of the wiper.